four wheel drive
by acronymed
Summary: Olette never wants to be in a car when Hayner - or Roxas, for that matter - is behind the wheel. — Twilight Town Gang.


"I can't believe this." Roxas threw himself onto the couch next to Olette. "I cannot believe this."

"What were you expecting?" Hayner asked, perched on the edge of a crate next to Pence. "You fucking bombed that test."

"Hayner," Olette reprimanded. Hayner muttered an apology; Olette hated swearing almost as much as she hated putting things off until the last minute.

"C'mon," Roxas rolled his eyes, falling sideways so he was leaning on Olette, "I'm didn't do _that_ bad."

"You hit a bus."

"I keep telling you: it came out of nowhere, damn it."

"It was _bright yellow_ and _parked_," Hayner deadpanned, quirking one eyebrow at him. Roxas groaned again and hid his face in Olette's shoulder.

"Kill me now."

"Look at it this way," Pence said, grinning. "At least I have pictures of the whole event."

"_What._"

"Yup," he continued, ignoring Roxas. "From how you conveniently almost ran Seifer over to the way you somehow managed to speed up instead of slow down when you were trying to parallel park and smashed into the bus."

"The bright yellow bus," Olette supplied helpfully, stifling giggles with her hand. Roxas righted himself and glowered at her.

"Gee, thanks Olette." He slumped down and scowled at his feet.

"Seifer's going to kick your ass for that, by the way," Hayner said, smirking as he remembered the look of utter terror on the blonde's face as Roxas had come peeling down the parking lot and nearly run him off his skateboard, drifting at the last minute to avoid collision. He really needed to stop watching those drag racing movies.

"Hah," Roxas scoffed, "he can try. I could beat him with my eyes closed."

"Oh, please don't test that theory," Olette worried, biting her lip. "The last thing I need is to have to drive you to the hospital because you ran yourself into the Struggle Tournament score board trying to fight Seifer blind."

"Oh, right. Rub it in, would you." Roxas glared at Hayner when he snorted into his hand. "You got your license, Pence got his license. Hell, even Hayner, who almost smashed Professor Z's car, got his license."

"I told you she wants me." Hayner puffed out his chest and smirked again. "But don't worry; we'll drive you wherever you want."

"Uh, Hayner," Pence interjected, "you only sort of got your license. You need someone in the car with you whenever you drive, remember? Though, and I quote, 'Any person willing to get into a car with you has to either be suicidal, insane or Roxas.'"

"Hey," Roxas protested, "I'm not suicidal _or_ insane, thanks."

"No, you're not," Hayner agreed, cutting off Pence's reply. "You're just a psycho behind the wheel."

"Shut up. At least I don't crash my skateboard twice a week."

"Hayner's lucky you don't need a license to ride one of those," Pence muttered under his breath to Olette, who he'd moved next to as his two friends bickered. The brunette giggled quietly and nodded.

"No, you just crash cars. Into other parked cars."

"Alright, that's enough boys," Olette cut in, smiling. "How about we go get some ice cream? My treat."

Roxas and Hayner stopped wrestling, Hayner in a headlock, and agreed. The four of them headed down the street, towards where Hayner and Olette had both parked their cars, courtesy of their proud parents, though Hayner practically had to beg his parents for his. Hayner suggested they take his car since Olette was still driving like an old lady due to her inexperience. They all piled in, Roxas and Pence in the back, Olette in the front. Hayner climbed in, pulled on his seatbelt, turned the ignition, stepped down on the gas pedal and ended up with half the car on the sidewalk.

Olette, not sure whether she should laugh or sigh, said, "Maybe I should drive."

---

For Zanisha

A/N: I love the Twilight Town gang, so I figured it was high time I wrote fic for them. Plus, neither Roxas nor Hayner seem like careful drivers, but, I found myself amused by the idea that Roxas, while a badass, dual wielding Keybearer, cannot drive for crap.

Plus, can't you just see him with road rage?

I totally bullshitted the whole driving thing. I don't even have my license yet.

Standard Disclaimer Applies.


End file.
